User blog:KaiserLos24/AP Build for Ashe?
Hi there. Kaiser here again with another Blog Post. What is this I don't even-- It's just as the title of this blog says. I am currently theorizing of an Ability Power based build for Ashe. I'm sure a lot of you are asking "why?" And I'm sure a lot of you are thinking this is ridiculous. Well, it may or may not be. Because it hasn't been tested yet as far as I'm concerned. But still, it doesn't hurt to theorize and experiment, right? Let's get to it. AP Ashe Build- What to get It is recommended you either start with a or a and s for sustain and easier last hitting. These will be sold later on. This will also deceive the enemy team into thinking you're building into a typical Ashe build. The entire build centers on one main item: . Why, you ask? Well, because of it's recently added Unique Passive which is: Basic attacks deal 15 (+15% AP) bonus magic damage on hit. It provides all the stats an AP Ashe would need: Attack Speed, Ability Power and Cooldown Reduction. The next item to get would be a . It provides Health, Ability Power and Magic Penetration plus the passive Health DoT on spell damage proc which deals even more damage on movement-impaired units, which is readily accessible on Ashe's passive slow on Frost Shot. The next item on the list would be a . The typical item for lots of Ability power. It'll greatly boost your Ability power thanks to its Unique passive. Next would be an Archangel's Staff}} , which would later on turn into a . This build would require you to spam your skills for maximum Damage output, and these items will make sure you have enough mana to consume. And more mana means more Ability power. is next on the list. Provides Mana, Ability Power and Movement Speed; something Ashe is lacking. With the short cooldown on Ashe's Volley (around 2 seconds with 40% CDR), you will be able to proc Spellblade quite often. For Boots, an is a good choice. The CDR is needed to spam Volley more often. Later, it could be replaced with a , which provides 5% less CDR, but compensates for it with Attack speed, Attack Damage, and Movement speed. AP Ashe doesn't show results during the early game. But does so during middle-late game and once she has the items she needs. Standard Combo for AP Ashe After getting a bunch of autoattacks, cast Volley, which will proc the Passive on Liandry's Torment. And since the unit will be slowed, it will receive even more damage. And that Volley will proc the Lich Bane Passive. This will require spamming Volley and continuously using Frost Shot. Additionally, Ashe's ultimate, Enchanted Crystal Arrow, becomes a high AP Magic Damage Global nuke. This can be cast quite often because of its rather short cooldown and the cooldown reduction obtained from your items and masteries. As I said, this is just a theory. I will be testing this build soon. But if someone beats me to it, please say so. Comments and suggestions are welcomed. And thanks for reading my blog. [[Category:Blog posts]